


For A Witches Kindness (AnathemaxNewt-HasturxLigur-Sage-Aza)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: When Anathema saw Ligur alone after ages of the two Demons together, she granted him a brew to heal what might have fallen Hastur ill.Out of that kindness, the Demons return to show off their son, Aza, it wasn't much but out of their own trust, a trust Anathema felt deeply blessed to have been granted.But when it's her own daughters venture into the woods with her mum and dad Newt, the toddler and young family find themselves before a monster and an empty graveyard
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)





	For A Witches Kindness (AnathemaxNewt-HasturxLigur-Sage-Aza)

"Sage Lapiz Pulsifer, you slippery little salamander~" The new mother Anathema laughed as her daughter, finally steady on her feet got her first taste of life outside, as a true Witch~

She hadn't a clue what WITCH meant but still! It felt so big out here, smelled nice, the colors, the feelings, so much, sooo much~

"I swear she can fly!" Her dad Newt called behind her mum, keeping up the rear, huffing but light in heart as his new world ventured ahead of him. A small troop like elves~

"Pppff, that's called an oak! It's bark hel-" Anathema began then sighed with a loving smile as her daughter stopped to pat a tree, feel it's bark then head off like a bat out of hell once more.

"Lessons later love, lessons later, she'll barely hear a word." Newt mused as Sage totaled further ahead, giggling at the crinkly leaves below her tiny feet.

She slipped and skid down upon her butt and fell slowly down a small incline and into a pile a leaves and came back up laughing as Anathema walked over and lifted her upwards holding her just so so it was like she was flying, her dad dumping the leaves she had fallen into into the air and let them rain upon the two as they laughed and smiled.

Anathema had no fear of these woods, the Demons Hastur and Ligur lived here, they made no means to harm her or her family. She knew the lines they had made from eons of life and avoided them, she trusted such woods would be well left alone by such powerful aura by others and brought her family inside feeling safe. Even NEWT felt at ease! More on guard but laughed as Sage pawed at a few leaves that flutters by her face.

Why she even began to feel such a presence of thought at all happened when the peace of the day went silent.

It was miniscule but it was still there. Newt and Sage still laughed, the sun shone, but… Something was no longer right in these woods.

It wasn't Hastur nor Ligur-She now knew when they showed up, the power and silence the world took upon itself before them.

THIS wasn't them!

"Ana?" Newt asked, snapping her awake and she held Sage close, looking, listening, seeking.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"We need to go home, it's not right here, it's grown queer suddenly…"

She pat Sage softly upon the back who grumbled when she realized she wasn't about to be returned to the ground nor that she was going to be finishing her time outside. She was going home!

As her parents both spoke softly ahead of her, the mood shifted considerably, Sage began to see something weird following them.

She sniffed and made a worried noise before clutching her mum's shoulder for safety.

That smelled nasty, bad, evil!

"Sage, baby, what is it?"

"Ana-That isn't one of those two Demons from before is it?" Newt asked in a tight breath before Anathema could turn and look for herself.

It was gone before she could see for herself but the aura left behind made her unnaturally panic, clutching her daughter closer before hissing, "This way!" They bolted through the dense forest, the shape following them, making Sage bawl even after being turned around within Anathemas arms.

Bad, bad, bad, BAD!

She ignored lines, she slipped through sides, tried to lose this thing through a strong aura wall even, that's where the three found themselves now, before the back end of a stone mausoleum.

With a blast of angry energy, Anathema knew if she turned, the shape, the monster, whatever it was would be right behind her and be faced with her daughter front and center.

Instead, she sank to her knees and braced her back, feeling Newt go before her turned back as a guard, voice rattled with nerves but loud and strong, "You have ta get past me you ugly son of a bit-"

With a muffled scream, Anathema watched Newt fall back to Earth from the corner of her eye, knocked out easy, a blow to his head bled gently to the grounds below.

"I want that bab you hold, Witch~ Not every century one gets ta have a Witches bab!" The THING clicked out in a whisper, soft foot falls told Anathema it was approaching her and Sage and held her baby as close as she could before begging for help from one form to another.

It's breath smelled of sulfur and gas, the clicking like snapping one's fingers inside a cave.

Then, came a wet dripping noise. Like a huge rain drop.

The clicking eased and sounded like it looked upwards towards the cause of the drip.

It snarled and shook itself, hitting Anathema with a few wet droplets from it's face as it tried to clear it before backing up and away.

Then-The softest growling sound started up just above Anathemas head upon the mausoleums roof. Little clicks like nails soon joined the sheet of music it seemed to be making then came a louder rumbling snarl upon ground level behind the monster, behind Anathema-

Soft nail clicks sounded as the growler upon the roof scaled down and crawled easily over Anathema and Sage, the sound of the ground now a roaring angry noise echoed by the one who had joined it below.

Taking a small peek backward, Anathema saw a long thin figure braced like an angry animal, horns curled upon its head and wings flared large and proud upon it's back.

The THING hadn't a true face, it looked more like a naked mole rat with fangs on the outside of its face, it's wings not nearly as large as the ones before it.

The body that kept the monster from leaving was obscured but by the power now that she felt, she touched Newt gently and smiled weakly as she knew just who they'd run into.

Hastur and Ligur.

This THING must be a kind of Demon itself if both acted so demonic, surely, horns and all!

In flashes it hit her, as Hastur sprang first, already taring at the throat of the naked mole rat like Demon.

'THEY had a child!'

'Ligur takes the backside of the beast and holds it in place for his mate who takes all his parental rage out upon it in Savage angry bites, punches, and slashes.'

'THIS was their home, she lead this thing to their nest-'

The screeches of the Demon being mauled triggered the mothering side of Anathema into gear and thus she carefully holds Sage up, pulled Newt up by the arm and with his groggy help, made it to the front entrance of the stone mausoleum where she called gently into the darkness of the Hole, "Aza?"

Behind the building, the Demons killed the intruder, to the entrance there came Aza, a few months older than Sage, and with being fed on the milk and essence of a demon, he already looked older than he was and chirrped when he saw the three of them at the entrance of his home.

That chirrped alerted Hastur once more and with a WHOOSH of wings, he landed, foaming at the mouth, claws out, panting, body rigid, ready for another kill until Aza raced over on hands and feet and nuzzled his face upon his mum's side much as a cat would it's persons leg.

Waking up slowly by this act, Hastur lowered his wings a bit and blinked his eyes slowly, Ligur coming around the corner not but a second after with the body dragging in hand behind him.

Aza chirped happily on sight of his da and now raced for him and once finished nuzzling him, he marveled at the kill his parents made. All that noise for THAT, it WAS a monster indeed! His mum had been right!

"I thought it was you, Lady Witch!" Hastur spoke slowly as Ligur lightly plopped his mortal son down by his mum before dumping the dead body by the building.

Newt blinked himself awake more slowly too, his eyes slightly lost but his mind catching up however before he could recall how he'd easily been knocked clean off his butt, Anathema held him and praised him highly with Sage clapping her hands and nuzzling her dad now that he was awake again and the world seemed to be slowing down, "You were so brave, Newt! Standing before that thing, unknowing what it even was!"

Aza purred within Hasturs hold, Hastur nosing his son sweetly, Ligur rumbling deeply within his throat until Anathema spoke up next to them, "And thank you both, really… And sorry for bringing him here…. Brining him where your spawn and nest is… I let fear take me-"

"Even demons fear, Lady Witch." Ligur huffed, sniffing Aza who batted his da's forehead.

"As'to why I shot over here the way I did! I heard Aza! Last I remembered was tell'n him to stay hiding until we came back!" Hastur said then growled lovingly as said son bit at his nicked ear. "We knew you were here, we came as payment for your help before."

"A demonic kindness you could say!" Ligur spoke. "From the very Dukes of Hell!"

Newt held Sage as Anathema bowed deeply and smiled as she righted herself back up, "In a world where Demons and Witches are said to not feel love nor not know kindness, here we prove them wrong time and time again~"

Aza's little ears flicked upwards as Sage babbled and he snorted before waving his whole hand her way. Sage seeing him finally freaked and babbled more and waved at him with both hands.

"Try not to get into anymore trouble, ey Lady Witch?" Hastur asked and Newt spoke in her defense, "We didn't ask for it!"

"Who does, mortal?" Ligur pressed back then nosed his mate then gestured with his head to the dead body waiting at their doorstep to be feasted upon.

"Just know, Lady Witch," Hastur offered, Ligur snagging Aza before he jumped from his mums arms and raced to the Hole, "That you know our place as we know yours. Times come when places must be crossed. Here's hoping we're both on the other side when the time comes for when the help is needed!"

"I'll do my best to both respect your place and remember it too~ I hope you feel the same way about ours too~"

Newt gulped as both Demons nodded, blood still very much apart of their bodies and clothes still but as they turned, he saw their other side, the parental side as they moved off. He watched how they took turns sniffing Aza, nosing him upon the face, smiling as he babbled and chirped like Sage did-

He turned to Anathema and Sage as said two sat now upon a stone and smiled at one another, the world quiet, at peace once again.

If they were like those two… Newt had a feeling they'd had done just about the same damn thing to keep their family safe…

This was THEIR home, that was THEIR Sage!

Newt nodded slowly before turning towards his family and smiled weakly, Anathema getting up, Sage beaming and grabbing for him as her parents silently embraced after the ordeal.

Once apart, like Hastur and Ligur, the two nosed Sage lovingly and started off back home, a bit wiser to the fact that they had friends on the other side indeed, as they now knew this fact too!


End file.
